1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cone pulley CVT, a method for defining the spread width between the two cone pulleys of such a transmission, and a method for towing such a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently the use of cone pulley CVTs in passenger cars has increased, due to the successful development of such transmissions with sufficient torque transmission capability, good acoustic properties and a long service life.
As the use of cone pulley CVTs increases, the significance of both cost and road capability increases.
It is the purpose of the invention to design cone pulley CVTs that are less costly and have better road capability.